yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mirages appearing out of nowhere/Meeting Chief Thunderhooves and the Buffaloes
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends were stranded in the desert sun in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were stranded outside the desert looking for fresh clean water. Pumpkin Cake: (panting) I'm tired, My legs. Pound Cake: Water, Water. Baljeet Tjinder: I am getting a sunburn. Buford Van Stomm: You're not the only one who's hot. Hooves: It's gonna take us a miracle to get to Appleloosa. Princess Yuna: We gotta make it! Then, Yuna saw something in a distance. Princess Luna: Yuna! Hiro: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! Princess Celestia: Yuna! Duck: Yuna! Snowdrop: What's happening? While Snowdrop waited for the others, Yuna's family and relatives at picnic with all the food to eat and a simming lake. Pound Cake dives into it. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! Solarna! Sharon! Pound Cake: WATER! Dipper Pines: Yes! But, Everyhing turned out to be a mirage. Princess Yuna: (realizing she hugging some cactuses) Huh? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ouch! Snowdrop: Well, I guess nothing's real. Ferb Fletcher: Technically not. Pound Cake: (spits dirt and rocks) This is not water. Dipper Pines: What just happened? Brownie: Whoa, That does not look good.. Jamie: It's all a mirage! Princess Yuna: Darn it! Princess Flurry Heart: Here, Yuna. (uses her magic to remove all spines) Princess Yuna: Thanks, Flurry Heart. As the foals continued their journey to Appleloosa, the Journals are glowing sunset orange. Meanwhile, Flynn kept on following the tracks. Flynn: The foals might be close, I can feel it. Flynn sees Cali in a far up distance. Cali: Flynn? Flynn: Hey there, Cali! Cali: Flynn! Flynn: Cali, My darling! You man, Captain Flynn has come to rescue you! Cali: Kiss me! Hold me! Flynn: You got it! As Flynn starting hugging and kissing her, It turned out to be the Armadillo from Pluto and the Armadillo. Armadillo: (taking a liking to Flynn and started winking slowly at him) Flynn: Hey, wait a minute. You're not Cali! (drops the Armadillo as she rolled away) I've just kissed an armadillo. Flynn continued walking to follow the tracks. Later, Flynn kept on searching for Yuna and her friends. Flynn: Boy, Finding Yuna and her friends in the middle of nowhere is no that easy. (as the mastodon skeleton about to make an ambush) I could clear a path with a help of....... (looks back too late) Vacuum cleaners! Then Flynn started looking back too late too many times until he saw the Mastodon Skeleton Dancing, Until Flynn threw a stone as it collapsed to the ground. Flynn: Dancing mastodon bones, Nah! Then, The Mastodon Skeleton trapped Flynn inside his bone body and then the Buffalo Tribe appears out of nowhere. Flynn: (screaming before he was knocked unconscious) That night, Flynn woke up tied up with the buffalo tibe surrounding him. Flynn: Please, Fellas! I do not want any trouble, I've just gotta find my little friends and..... ????: Silence! Flynn: Who said that? Chief Thunderhooves and Little Strongheart appeared from out of the tent. Chief Thunderhooves: Why have you come to our lands? Flynn: Hi, Can I help you? (smiles) Little Strongheart: Chief, He doesn't look dangerous. He's a friend of the Skylanders. Chief Thunderhooves: Is this true? Then, Chief Thunderhooves notice the mountain shaped like Flynn and the Skylanders. Meanwhile, the Journals are glowing as a sign of allies close by. Princess Yuna: Come on, We might be getting close. Dipper Pines: I hope you're right, Yuna. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Look! (points at a campfire) It looks like some sort of a campfire or something! Jules Brown: I believe it must be an indian village not too far from our angle. Pacifica Northwest: Come on, Maybe they can help us. Vanellope von Schweetz: Wait up, Pacifica! Phineas Flynn: Come on! Candy Chiu: I'm coming, Phineas! The foals and kids rant to the village. Meanwhile, The Buffalo Tribe were amazed about Flynn's stories. Flynn: Boom! And that's how I got a medal for being the pilot the Skylanders could rely on. Gideon Gleeful: It's Captain Flynn! Flynn: Yuna! Guys! (hugged his little friends) I've been looking all over for you all! Princess Yuna: We're just glad to see you, Flynn. Isabella Gracia-Sharpio: Hi, Flynn. Mabel Pines: How'd you get all the way here? Flynn: Well, Mabel. It's kinda a long story, But hey, These buffalo tribe are awesome. Then, Some of the Buffaloes offered Yuna one water. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Water! Irving Du Bois: We were really thirsty. Little Strongheart: We've figured you guys could use a drink. Pacifica Northwest: Thanks, Little Strongheart. Flynn: So, How'd you get all this way out here in the desert? Princess Yuna: We've got something important to tell our mentors and families, Flynn. Flynn: Like what? Flim and Flam are causing trouble again? Ujasiri: No. Jamie: It's something else. Zeñorita Cebra: Sarousch and his gang are after the Journals to free Bill Cipher once they prepare th ceremony. Flynn: No way, We gotta warn them! Chief Thunderhooves: Perhaps there is a way we can help, Princess. Then, They were offered a ride by some of the Buffaloes. Princess Yuna: We can't thank you enough, Chief Thunderhooves. Chief Thunderhooves: It was our pleasure, Princess Yuna. Good luck to you, Little ones. And to you as well, Captain Flynn. (winks) You will always be one of us. Flynn: Bye, Guys! Thanks for the party! The Buffaloes gave them a ride to Appleloosa. Later that night, the song "Rawhide" began. Gideon Gleeful: So, This is what it's like riding a buffalo. Golden Apple and Round Up: YEE-HAW! Vanellope von Schweetz: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!! Princess Yuna: Appleloosa! Here we come! Dipper Pines: Giddy up, Partner! Phineas Flynn: WOO HOO!!! The Journals were glowing yellow gold like the sunrise when they came to Appleloosa. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225